The present invention concerns selection methods for surveys. In many selection methods, people are selected from a existing panel for surveys. Often only panel members with certain characteristics are selected for a survey. This can skew the remaining panel and affect later surveys.
It is desired to have an improved system for selecting surveys from a panel.